Creation spells (Origins)
Creation spells are spells that give mages the ability to cure and defend their allies, and also allows them to damage their enemies. Healing Spells Heal * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 1s The caster causes flesh to knit miraculously, healing an ally for a moderate amount instantly. Rejuvenate * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 25 * Cooldown: 45s * Requires: 15 Magic The caster infuses an ally with beneficial energy, greatly accelerating health regeneration for a short time. Cure * Activated: 25 * Range: Medium The caster shunts reparative energy, curing an ally of effects like sleep or paralysis. Mass Rejuvenation * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 45 * Cooldown: 90s The caster channels a stream of rejuvenating energy to all members of the party significantly increasing mana and stamina regeneration for a short duration. Magical Enhancements Heroic Offense * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 5s The caster enhances an ally's aptitude in battle, granting a bonus to attack. Heroic Aura * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 30 * Cooldown: 5s * Requires: 15 Magic The caster protects an ally with an aura that shrugs off many missile attacks. Heroic Defense * Activated * Range: The caster shields an ally with magic, granting bonuses to defense, cold resistance, electricity resistance, fire resistance, nature resistance, and spirit resistance, although at a penalty to movement speed. Haste * Sustained * Range: While this mode is active, the caster imbues the party with speed, allowing them to move and attack significantly faster, although the spell drains mana rapidly. Glyphs Glyph of Paralysis * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 15s The caster inscribes a glyph on the ground that paralyzes the first enemy to enter, unless it passes a physical resistance check. A single caster can maintain a limited number of Glyphs of Paralysis at once. Glyph of Warding * Activated * Range: The caster inscribes a glyph of protection on the ground, bestowing nearby allies with bonuses to defense and mental resistance, as well as a bonus against missile attacks. Glyph of Repulsion * Activated * Range: The caster inscribes a strange glyph on the ground that knocks back enemies unless they pass a physical resistance check. Glyph of Neutralization * Activated * Range: The caster inscribes a glyph on the ground that neutralizes all magic, dispelling all effects, draining all mana, and preventing spellcasting or mana regeneration within its bounds. Summoning Spells Spell Wisp * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 30 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 5s The caster summons a wisp that grants a small bonus to spellpower for as long as this mode is active. Grease * Activated * Range: The caster summons a grease slick that slows anyone who walks on it, as well as causing them to slip unless they pass a physical resistance check. If the grease is set on fire, it burns intensely for a time. Friendly fire possible. Spellbloom * Activated * Range: The caster creates an energizing bloom of magic that grants anyone nearby, friend or foe, a bonus to mana regeneration. Stinging Swarm * Activated * Range: A swarm of biting insects descend on the target, dealing a large amount of damage over a short time. If the targeted creature dies before the swarm dissipates, the insects will jump to another nearby enemy. Category:Spells